Finding Peace
by Serena Moonlight
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome. Sesshoumaru takes Kagome to his castle to take care of Rin. Will love blume between these two or will they be torn apart by their differences? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Finding Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series.

Chapter 1: Deals

"You can't do this to me, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"How can you do this to me, Inuyasha? I thought you loved me." Kagome yelled on the brink of tears.

"I do Kagome, but as a friend and a sister. I love Kikyo as more than that." Inuyasha explained while trying to comfort his friend.

"Get away from me Inuyasha. I hate you. Don't touch me and stay away from me." Kagome yelled her heart breaking even more by his words.

"Kagome . . ."

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. I'm going home either for a while or forever. Don't you dare follow me Inuyasha of I'll say that one little word." With that said she turned to run as fast as she could to the well. Before she could get far Inuyasha grabbed her arm and held on.

"Let go of me Inuyasha." Kagome said anger dripping from her voice.

"No Kagome, we need you here with us . . ."

"So I can hunt your precious shards. Well get Kikyo to find them for you. Let go of me Inuyasha!" she screamed at him.

"No Kagome."

"Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs.

There was now a crater that had once been Inuyasha. Without seeing if he was ok Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could to the well. The whole time they were "talking", they failed to notice the pair of golden eyes watching and leaving when Kagome left.

Making it to the well, Kagome fell on her knees and cried her heart out. The golden eyes were watching her even now as she cried because of that baka of a half-brother he had. Kagome cried for at least a good half an hour before getting up and drying her face on the sleeve of her school uniform. She stood on the edge of the well preparing to jump, when something wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. When she looked down she saw the forest below her. She quickly grabbed onto her capturer so she wouldn't fall. When she got up enough courage she looked up at her capturer. She was shocked when she was that it was Sesshoumaru.

"Put me down." Kagome said when the shock had worn off and the anger came back.

"You are in no position to be ordering me around girl." Sesshoumaru stated with his stock mask in place. "Or have you forgotten that we are flying high above the ground?"

Kagome yelped when she looked down and hung on too Sesshoumaru tightly. Sesshoumaru smirked at the desperation not to fall. They flew for about 15 more minutes before Sesshoumaru found a clearing that was far away from his half-brother. He sat Kagome down on the ground and started speaking before she could.

"Miko, my ward would like for you to come and visit her and help watch and take care of her for a while." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome stared at him for a while. She looked in his eyes to see if he was lying to her. All she could see was truth in his eyes.

"What if I don't want to get with you?" she asked.

"I'll simply take you with me any way. Besides if you go with me it is the one place my half-brother can't get to you unless you wish it." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome considered this for a minute before answering.

"I will go with you on one condition."

"What is your condition miko?" he asked.

"I want to bring Shippo with me. He his like my son and I don't want to leave him with Inuyasha. He will be a good friend for Rin." Kagome said try8ing to persuade Sesshoumaru to go and get Shippo.

"I will allow this condition." Sesshoumaru said.

Before anything else could be said Sesshoumaru took off to go and get Shippo so they could be getting back to his castle. He returned with Shippo in a few minutes.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried as she hugged him.

"We must be going." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Kagome, what does he mean by "we must be going"?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, we are going to be staying with Sesshoumaru for a while so we may see Rin." Kagome explained.

"Okay Kagome." Shippo said.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru with Shippo in her arms.

"We are ready." she said.

With that being said Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and took off on his youkai cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series.

Chapter 2: The flight and the arrival

The flight to Sesshoumaru's castle would be long for their group. About fifteen minutes into the flight Shippo fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Kagome was standing by Sesshoumaru looking out at the scenery. Kagome looked down at Shippo and yawned. Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"If you are tired you may go to sleep on me and I will wake you when we arrive." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome yawned before she replied. "Thank-you Sesshoumaru."

Kagome came closer to Sesshoumaru and rested her head against his shoulder. Kagome fell asleep shortly after and had a pleasant dream. Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome to make sure she didn't fall. He looked at her holding the still sleeping Shippo.

'She cares for this demon child as if it were her own.' he thought. 'She is so beautiful when she is asleep. She will be a great mother for Rin.'

They were almost to the castle when the sun began to set. Kagome started to wake-up after her little nap. She opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight she ever saw. The castle was beautifully breath-taking especially with the sun setting behind it. Sesshoumaru noted her reaction to his castle and smiled a small smile. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and was amazed to see a small smile on his face and smiled herself.

"This is where you live?" Kagome asked looking back at the castle.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru stated removing the smile from his face. ""When we land I will take you to your room so you may clean up and then a servant will show you to the dinning room for dinner."

"Ok." Kagome said. "Thank-you for bringing me here. I hope that I will not bother you to much while you allow me to stay here."

"There is no need to thank me." Sesshoumaru said looking down at Kagome.

"I still would like to." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru. "Thank-you."

Kagome looked down at Shippo to make sure he was alright. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as they descended. When they landed in the garden of the castle, Sesshoumaru reluctantly let go of Kagome and headed toward the doors of the castle. Kagome followed him into the castle. Rin was standing near the doors when Sesshoumaru walked in with Kagome following fight behind him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin yelled as she ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg.

"Hello Rin. I brought someone to watch over you while I am busy." Sesshoumaru told her.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and then looked behind him.

"Kagome-chan." Rin squealed as she ran and hugged Kagome's leg.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said. "I'm going to be staying with you for awhile and so is Shippo."

At that time Shippo began to wake-up.

"Kagome, are we there yet?" Shippo asked.

"Yes you are Shippo-chan." Rin said.

"Rin." Shippo yelled.

He jumped form Kagome's arms and stood beside Rin.

"Rin would you take Shippo to your room, while I take Kagome to her room?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Follow me Shippo-chan." Rin said as she grabbed Shippo's hand and headed down the hallway.

"If you will follow me Kagome I will show you to your room." Sesshoumaru said and took off down the same hallway as Rin and Shippo.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru closely through the many hallways of the castle. Kagome tried to remember where they turned and when but soon got mixed up.

"Do not worry Kagome I will have a servant show you around and help you until you know how to get around the castle." Sesshoumaru told her after seeing the frustrated look on her face.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Yes."

"Why do you keep using my name instead of miko or girl?" Kagome asked.

"Would you rather I call you miko or girl as opposed to your name?" Sesshoumaru asked curious.

"No." Kagome said. "I like it better when you call me by my name."

"Then why did you ask why I was calling you by your name?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Earlier today you were calling me girl or miko and I just wanted to know why you started calling me by my name." Kagome said.

They walked along in silence down the hall. Neither one knew what to say so they kept silent. Kagome started to think about what had happened that day while Sesshoumaru thought about Kagome and how he was to help her. They soon reached the room where Kagome was to stay while she was there.

"We are here Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. They were at the end of a hallway standing in front of two beautifully carved wooden doors.

"Go ahead and take a look Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome turned the knob and …

To Be Continued

Authors Note: Thank you for all of you who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story. I hoped you liked this chapter as well as you did the first. Since school is finally out I should be able to write more and update more. Soon I will be posting a one shot about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I hope you will review this chapter and let me know what you would like to happen in my story. ttfn.


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

Sorry I haven't been able to update for along time. I've been busy at school and my job that I haven't had time to work. I will try to update as soon as possible but I have finals coming up and projects that will be due soon. I am currently typing the third chapter and will post it as soon as possible. I will also be working on the fourth chapter of this story. Again I'm sorry and will update ASAP.

Lady Sakura of the Full Moon

P.S. I would appreciate it if someone could tell me a way to learn Japanese for free or at least some of the words and phrases.


	4. Chapter 3

Finding Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series.

Chapter 3: The Dinner and Saying Good-night

Last Time

"We are here Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. They were at the end of a hallway standing in front of two beautifully carved wooden doors.

"Go ahead and take a look Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome turned the knob and …

This Time

… saw the most beautiful room she had ever seen before in her entire life. The walls of the room were a blue violet color. The blankets on the bed were a dark blue and the pillows were mixtures of violets, blues, and blacks. There were two glass doors leading out onto a balcony over looking a garden. There was a desk beside the doors and a vanity beside a wooden door. Kagome walked into the room hesitantly. The room had taken her breath away. She walked over to the wooden door by the vanity. She opened the door and found a closet full of beautiful kimonos.

Kagome turned around to thank Sesshoumaru for allowing her to stay here, but he was gone. She went over to the doors and looked out into the hallway but found no one. Kagome went back into the room and closed the doors. Kagome went over to the closet to pick out a kimono to wear to dinner. Shortly after Kagome walked into her closet a servant came in.

"Hello." Kagome said coming out of the closet with a beautiful blue kimono.

"Lady Kagome, I am Sami and I will be you personal servant while you stay here." said Sami.

Sami was a female fox youkai. She wore a plain green kimono and was the same height as Kagome. She had bright green eyes and her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me to show you to the dinning room for dinner." Sami said.

"Okay let me change and then we can leave." Kagome said.

She went over to the changing screen and changed into the kimono she had picked out.

"Okay. Now that I'm changed we can head for the dinning room." Kagome stated.

"Right the way Lady Kagome." said Sami.

"Please just call me Kagome."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head if I do not call you by your proper title Lady Kagome." Sami stated.

"Alright how about when Sesshoumaru is around you call me Lady Kagome and when he is not around you call me Kagome. Deal?" Kagome asked holding out her hand.

"Deal." said Sami taking hold of Kagome's hand. "We had better hurry up Kagome or we will be late and make Lord Sesshoumaru mad."

Sami grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her down the many passage ways and stairways in the castle. Kagome had to run a little to keep up with Sami. There were many pictures on the walls and occasionally a mirror or two. Kagome noticed that every door they passed had some kind of engraving on it.

While Kagome was admiring the beauty of the castle, Sami lead her through the many hallways to the dinning room. Kagome was so wrapped up in the beauty of the castle that she didn't see Sami stop and ran into her.

"Sorry." Kagome said. "I was just admiring the beauty of the castle."

"That's alright Lady Kagome." Sami said. "We are at the dinning room."

"Thank-you for showing me the way Sami." Kagome said.

"It was my pleasure Lady Kagome."

With that said Sami left to go tend to other matters in the castle leaving Kagome there to go into the dinning room for dinner. Kagome took a deep breath and then she opened the doors tot eh dinning room and sent in. The sight took her breath away. The room was big and beautiful but it was not as beautiful as the fight of the silver haired Lord of the castle who was standing near the door awaiting the arrival of Kagome.

When Sesshoumaru heard talking outside of the dinning room, he went to stand by the door to greet Kagome. Sesshoumaru was pleased when he heard Kagome say that the castle was beautiful. When Kagome opened the door, Sesshoumaru was stunned by her appearance. She was breath talking in the royal blue kimono with sakura blossoms decorating it with gold trim around the sleeves and the sakura blossoms. Although he was stunned, it didn't show on his face but his eyes told a different story.

As Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome, she in turn was looking at him with a stunned expression on her face. Sesshoumaru was wearing a black and blue version of his usual attire. His outfit made his hair stand out and it also made his stripes and the cresset moon on his forehead stand out.

"Shall we eat?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as he offered her his arm.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her shocked state of mind and took Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the dinning table and pulled out a seat for her on the right side of him. When Kagome was situated, Sesshoumaru took hit spot at the head of the table. As soon as Sesshoumaru sat down servants began to flow into the dinning room carrying trays of food. They set the food on the table and then left. The servants that were standing by the wall stepped up and started serving the food to Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru. After serving the food, they bowed and then left.

Kagome sat in silence waiting for Sesshoumaru to eat first because it was the proper thing to do. Sesshoumaru noticed this and happiness shown in his eyes as he began to eat his food. Shippo and Rin quickly followed Sesshoumaru's lead and started eating their food as quickly as they could. Kagome on the other hand looked down at her plate and slowly began to eat a little food before she just started pushing it around on her plate. Sesshoumaru watched her for a few minutes before he decided to talk to her.

"Is the food not to your liking Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. She shook her head lightly before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I didn't hear what you said. My mind was else where." she simply stated.

"I asked you if the food was not to your liking." Sesshoumaru stated a little worried about Kagome's response.

"Oh, not the food's fine." Kagome said.

"Then why are you not eating?"

"I'm not that hungry." Kagome replied. "If you don't mind I would like to be excused."

"You may go if you wish."

Kagome got up from her chair and walked towards the dinning room doors. Once out in the hall Kagome looked around to find a servant so she could go out into the garden to think. She spotted Sami further on down the hall and walked toward her.

"Lady Kagome." Sami said as she spotted Kagome heading her way. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Sami. Could you please show me the way to the garden?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Sami said. "Follow me."

Sami turned around and started sown the hallway. Kagome quickly followed Sami. They walked through hallway after hallway until they came to the door that led to the garden.

"The garden is through those doors." Sami told Kagome.

"Thank-you, would you like to join me?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I must get back to my duties." Sami told her.

"I understand." Kagome told Sami. "Thank-you for showing me the way."

"You're welcome Kagome." Sami said before turning around to leave.

When Sami left Kagome opened up the doors to the garden and walked out. The night was beautiful. The stars were shinning brightly and the full moon was high in the sky. Everything was illuminated as Kagome walked through the garden. Kagome walked around in the garden fro awhile before she found a Sakura tree and sat at the base to think.

'Why?' Kagome thought feeling the tears coming back. 'Why did he choose her?'

Kagome looked around the garden trying to calm down. As she looked at the garden she noticed it was beautiful. The way the moonlight fell on the flowers made them glow. The night was peaceful and quiet.

"I don't belong here." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru had watched Kagome leave the dinning room. He then decided that he would finish his meal before he followed Kagome. He finished quickly and left the children to finish their dinner. He followed Kagome's scent to the garden and toward the Sakura tree. He slowly and silently walked toward her. He stood by the tree and stared at Kagome.

'She is beautiful.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'These flowers are nothing compared to her beauty.'

"I don't belong here." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru was stunned to here that come from her. It also made him a little angry. He quickly walked the rest of the way to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome jumped when Sesshoumaru sat down beside her. After recovering from her shock she turned her head away from him and looked down at the ground.

"I don't belong here." Kagome said again. "This place is beautiful. Everything here is beautiful and elegant. I only ruin the beauty. That's why Inuyasha chose her over me. She is more beautiful than I am and her powers are greater than mine. Why would he want a reincarnation when he could have the real thing?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her stunned letting his mask fall away fro the time being. When he recovered from his shock, he found out that Kagome was crying and hugging herself. He quickly gathered her in his arm and sat her in his lap and held her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a fool. There is no way that Kikyo is more beautiful than you. You most certainly don't ruin the beauty of this place. You make this place look unbelievably beautiful." Sesshoumaru told her as he rocked her back and forth in his lap.

Kagome sat crying in Sesshoumaru's lap for awhile longer before she ran out of tears. She leaned back to look at his face. When their eyes locked onto each others, Kagome saw something in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but it was gone before she could identify it.

"Thank-you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

They stared at each other fro a few minutes before Kagome looked away. She looked at Sesshoumaru's left arm or what was left of it. She stared at it with a sad expression.

"It was my fault." Kagome said aloud.

"What was Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, the doors to her soul.

"Your arm." Kagome said quietly with tears in her eyes. "If it were not for me you would still have it."

"It's not your fault Kagome." Sesshoumaru said trying to sooth her.

"Yes it is," Kagome said, "and I should be the one to fix it."

With that being said, Kagome raised her hand and put it on his left shoulder and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement. First Kagome's hand started to glow, then his shoulder. He felt a tingling sensation go through his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw his arm materialize right in front of his eyes. When the light receded he moved his arm and saw that is was perfect.

He turned to Kagome to thank her. Kagome swayed a little and then fell backwards toward the ground. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. He held her in his arms and got up. He walked through the garden and through his home. He arrived at Kagome's bedroom and took her in and laid her on her bed.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave just as Kagome began to stir. He turned back around and watched her. With a moan Kagome opened her eyes. She turned her head toward her right and her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. She then looked at his left arm to find it there and looking exactly like the one Inuyasha cut off.

"It worked." she said amazed.

"Yes Kagome it did." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed and was going to say something but stopped as Kagome scooted closer. Kagome tentatively reached her hand our and touched his left arm. She felt it warm under her hand. She then reached up and touched the stripes on his face. This surprised Sesshoumaru and he softly growled as she traced them.

Kagome came to her senses when Sesshoumaru growled and quickly brought her hand down on her lap. Sesshoumaru tried to look into Kagome's eyes but she had turned her head to look at the bed sheets. Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot as she felt him staring at her.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. "I don't know what came over me."

"You are forgiven." Sesshoumaru said standing up.

"Thank-you." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru started to walk toward the door.

This made Sesshoumaru stop and turn back around to face Kagome.

"For what?" he asked as he made his way back to Kagome.

"For everything. For comforting me, allowing me to come here and find peace, and for being so nice to Shippo and myself." Kagome said. "I use to think that you and Inuyasha were alike. Now I see that you are two very different people. You want to know something? I'm glad that you are different."

With that being said, Kagome looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. Their eyes locked onto one another's. Kagome was shocked by what happened next. As soon as their eyes locked, Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Kagome and kissed her. Kagome was shocked at first but soon found herself melting into the kiss.

As suddenly as the kiss started it ended. Sesshoumaru gently sat Kagome down on her bed and sat beside her. He turned to face her but found her staring off into space.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said gently.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the tai-youkai. She quickly looked away with a blush creeping upon her face. Sesshoumaru reached out a hand and turned her face so he could see it.

"Kagome, I am sorry. I lost control for a moment." Sesshoumaru said. "I should leave before something else happens."

Sesshoumaru stood up to leave. Kagome was a little sad about him having to leave. Sesshoumaru turned around and saw the sadness on Kagome's face. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Good-night Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Before you could blink Sesshoumaru left the room closing the door behind him.

"Good-night Sesshoumaru."

Kagome quickly got ready for bed. She climbed in her bed and lay down to sleep. She soon fell asleep and started to dream.

Author Note: Thank-you to all of you at have reviewed and thank-you for being patient with me. I am currently working on the fourth chapter of this story but with everything that is coming up I don't know when I will be able to post it. Keep reviewing I love to know what you think about my story. For my story to go the way I want it to go then he has to be oc. Sorry to those who don't like it. I will try to update ASAP. Bye for now.

Serena Moonlight


	5. Chapter 4

Finding Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the series.

Chapter 4: Dreaming Of …

Last Time

"Good-night Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

Before you could blink Sesshoumaru left the room closing the door behind him.

"Good-night Sesshoumaru."

Kagome quickly got ready for bed. She climbed in her bed and lay down to sleep. She soon fell asleep and started to dream.

This Time

Dream

Kagome had been wandering around Inuyasha forest for awhile. She soon came onto a sight she never wanted to see. Inuyasha stood there holding Kikyo in a loving embrace. She stood there frozen to the spot watching them in each others arms. She watched as they started kissing one another. As they started to do more a figure stepped into her line of sight. She looked up to see the face of her protector. Sesshoumaru stared right back into her eyes as she looked at him.

"Don't live in the past, Kagome. It will only bring you pain. Come to me Kagome. Let me love you the way you should be loved." he beckoned to her.

She couldn't take it anymore. The heartache, the pain was too much to bear alone anymore. She flung herself into his arms and cried her eyes out. He held her tightly to his body in comfort. After she had cried, she looked up into Sesshoumaru's face.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagome stated staring at his face.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in response. He continued to hold Kagome as she calmed down. Kagome never took her eyes off of Sesshoumaru as he never took his eyes off of her. They stood there in each others embrace as they took in the peace of things. Kagome started to wonder why Sesshoumaru was holding her and decided to ask him.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Why what?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"Why are you here? Why are you holding me and being so kind to me?" Kagome asked.

"I am here because I want to protect you, Kagome. I hold you because you need it. I am kind to you Kagome, because you are the one that I want by my side for the rest of my life." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome was shocked, to say the least, to hear this revelation from Sesshoumaru. The intense gaze from Sesshoumaru's eyes became too much for Kagome to bear and she turned her head to break eye contact. Kagome could feel the blush that was coming to her cheeks.

"I don't understand." said Kagome. "I thought you hated all humans."

Sesshoumaru hooked his forefinger under Kagome's chin and lifted her face to look directly into his.

"Kagome, I don't hate all humans. There are a few exceptions. Like Rin, the ones in your group, and you most of all. It's the humans who don't bathe or don't care about others that I don't like." Sesshoumaru confessed.

Kagome stood there looking at Sesshoumaru trying to comprehend what he just said. Sesshoumaru seeing the confusion in her eyes decided to elaborate some more.

"Kagome, please understand that I never truly hated humans. I just strongly disliked their behavior and lack of self respect and respect of others. Thanks to Rin I have been able to see some humans that aren't bad like the others. Also thanks to Rin I have been able to come to terms with me feelings. Kagome, I have fallen in love with you. I want you to be mine and to be with me always. So, Kagome will you do me the honor of becoming my mate and the Lady of the West?" asked Sesshoumaru completely revealing his heart and soul to Kagome through his eyes.

Kagome was shocked and didn't know what to do. Her mind was racing as was her heart. She was son confused, She searched her soul for an answer and was about to answer when she woke up.

End of Dream

Kagome awoke with a start and gasped trying to catch her breath. While Kagome was dreaming another person in the castle was awake because of their dreams. Sesshoumaru was wide awake from his own dream of Kagome. He sat in his bed thinking of his dream and where it was going when he heard a gasp coming from Kagome's room which was right beside his own. Sesshoumaru got up out of his bed and walked over to the door that adjourned his room with Kagome's. He opened the door and walked into the room and then over to Kagome's bed to see if she was alright.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said softly so as not to scare her. "Are you alright?"

Kagome look up into the eyes of Sesshoumaru and started to blush.

"Yes, I'm ok." Kagome replied looking away from him.

Sesshoumaru hooked his forefinger under Kagome's chin and lifted her face up to look him in the eye.

"Then tell me, Kagome, why did you awake with start?" Sesshoumaru asked concern shining in his eyes.

"It was just a weird dream." Kagome replied.

"I see." Sesshoumaru stated simply not smelling a lie coming from her. "You should get some rest tonight because tomorrow we start your training."

"Okay, I understand." said Kagome. "If you would please leave I will try to get some sleep."

"Understandable." Sesshoumaru said. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru, sweet dreams." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru walked back over to the door and walked back into his room. Kagome gave a sight of relief. She was afraid that Sesshoumaru would ask her about her dream. Thank Kami that he didn't, 'cause she didn't know what she would have done. Kagome lay back down in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile after Sesshoumaru got back into his room, he went over to his own bed to get some rest before the next day began. He lay down on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep just like Kagome did. They both began to dream about being in one another's embrace.

Author's note: I just want to thank the one's that have read my story so far and for the reviews that they have submitted. I enjoy reading your comments and what you think of my writing. I will be graduating this weekend and start looking for a job so I don't know when I will be able to update this story. I will continue to write on this story but I have some planning to do for this story before I write anymore. I am also writing another story that features the Inuyasha characters but it doesn't have a pair of two of the characters in the anime\manga. I kind of having trouble deciding who I want to be paired with my own original character. I would enjoy hearing your thoughts on who I should pick. My character is a black inu-miko. I have narrowed the choices to Sesshoumaru, Bankoutsu, or Inutashio. So please send me a comment about who you would pick. Well that's it for now. I will update ASAP. Thanks again for reading my story I appreciate it so much.

Serena Moonlight


	6. Chapter 5

Finding Peace

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chapter 5: Training with Sesshoumaru

Last Time

"Understandable." Sesshoumaru said. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru, sweet dreams." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru walked back over to the door and walked back into his room. Kagome gave a sight of relief. She was afraid that Sesshoumaru would ask her about her dream. Thank Kami that he didn't, 'cause she didn't know what she would have done. Kagome lay back down in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile after Sesshoumaru got back into his room, he went over to his own bed to get some rest before the next day began. He lay down on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep just like Kagome did. They both began to dream about being in one another's embrace.

This Time

Kagome awoke to a knocking sound on her bedroom door. She slowly arose from bed and went over to the closet to get a robe. She quickly chose one and put it on over top of her night gown and walked over to the door. Making sure that the robe covered her nightgown, she opened her door to see who disturbed her slumber. Standing on the other side of the door stood Sami with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Kagome." Sami said stepping into the room.

"Good morning, Sami." Kagome replied watching Sami walk towards her closet. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here this early in the morning?"

"I'm here to help you get ready for your training with Sesshoumaru." Sami said picking out a training outfit for Kagome to wear that day. "Here, take a bath and go put this outfit on. Sesshoumau-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With that said, Sami directed Kagome into the bathroom for her morning bath. Kagome walked into the bathroom and was shocked at what she saw. In the middle of the room was a beautiful hot spring the size of a small pool. Kagome quickly took off her clothes and climbed into the hot spring to relax before it was time to leave. After her bath Kagome walked back into her room, with a towel wrapped around her, towards the bed to start dressing. When she was done dressing Sami walked over to her and started to put Kagome's hair into a ponytail. Kagome had started to let her bangs grow out a little while ago so that they framed her face.

"There now you're ready to train." Sami said. "After the training session you will have a light brunch and then you will be spending time with Rin and Shippo in the afternoon. Then all of you will get cleaned up and meet Sesshoumaru in the dining room for dinner."

"Okay." Kagome said. "We should go wouldn't want Sesshoumaru to become impatient."

With that Sami led Kagome towards the dojo. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had gotten up earlier and was already in the dojo doing his warm-up before Kagome got there. He was in his usual attire minus his armor and shirt. He was going through a complex sword exercise when the dojo door opened and Kagome walked in. Kagome was standing outside the dojo before saying good-bye to Sami with a promise to come and get her when the training was over. Kagome stood outside the door gathering her courage to face Sesshoumaru. When she opened the door she was greeted with a half dressed Sesshoumaru working on a sword exercise. She stood there and stared at him as he gracefully went through the rest of the exercise.

'He is so handsome.' Kagome thought.

Standing there in awe of the sight before her, Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru standing up and staring at her. He quickly took in her appearance. She was dressed in a uniform like the demon slayer Sango's except it was silver based with blue instead of black and pink. The uniform fit her body so it enhanced her curves and would make any man drool all over himself. Luckily for Sesshoumaru, he was taught to school his face to make him seem indifferent; otherwise he would have been one of those men who would be covered with drool. Instead he walked towards her to get her attention and start her training.

"Good morning." Sesshoumaru said putting his swords back in their sheaths for the time being.

Recovering from the sight of him, Kagome managed to gather her thoughts. "Good morning," she said still a little stunned by his beauty.

"Today we will be working on your close combat skills." Sesshoumaru said walking over to a cabinet. He opened the cabinet to reveal swords hung up in there. He chose one and shut the cabinet up again. He walked over to Kagome and handed her the sword. "You will be using this sword for training and battle. You are to have this with you at all times, starting today. The only time you will not carry this sword is when you are watching Rin. Instead you will have a shorter sword that is easily hidden. I will be teaching you several defensive techniques today."

"Okay," Kagome said holding her new sword.

"Let's start. I will show you a technique and I want you to repeat it. We will go on from there." Sesshoumaru said taking out his tenseiga.

For the next hour Sesshoumaru showed Kagome different combinations of defense with the sword. A few times Sesshoumaru would come up behind Kagome and show her the proper way to do the technique they were working on. When he did this Kagome had a hard time keeping her heart from jumping out of her chest.

'Why do I always feel embarrassed when he touches me?' Kagome asked herself. 'I mean I couldn't possibly like him like that. I just had my heart broken by Inuyasha, so there's no way I could like him.'

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said shaking Kagome from her thoughts. "It's time to see what you have learned."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked.

"We are going to spare in a way. I will attack you and you will defend yourself from my attacks." Sesshoumaru said getting into a fighting stance.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru started his attack. Kagome was doing well with defending herself. This went on for about 20 minutes before Sesshoumaru saw his opportunity to disarm her. Kagome soon found herself disarmed and lying on her back with Sesshoumaru on top of her. Both of them froze when they realized how they had landed. They stared into each other's eyes wondering what the other was thinking. Without noticing they started leaning towards each other so that their lips may touch. When their lips met, they both moaned and closed their eyes. As the kiss progressed, Sesshoumaru rubbed his hands along her sides to help her be more relaxed. Kagome moaned at Sesshoumaru's touch. This brought Sesshoumaru back to reality and he pulled away from Kagome.

"I think we'll end your training for today." Sesshoumaru said standing up and extending a hand to help Kagome up.

Kagome accepted his hand with a blush. Now standing Kagome took a step back from Sesshoumaru. She looked down and around avoiding his gaze at all times.

"Thank-you for the lesson," Kagome said after a few minutes of silence.

"You're welcome. You are a very good student." Sesshoumaru stated. "It's time for you to go attend the children. Sami is outside waiting for you. Don't forget to take your weapons with you."

"I will. I guess I will see you later so bye." Kagome said gathering her things and walking toward the doors, all the while thinking about what just happened.

"Lady Kagome, if you will follow me I will take you back to your room." Sami said stirring Kagome from her thoughts.

"Okay," Kagome said.

When they got back to her room, Kagome went over to the closet to select an outfit to wear. After that she made her way to the bathroom to clean up some. Afterwards she got ready and met with Sami outside of her rooms. Together they went off to find the children so Kagome could have time with them.

Author Note: Hey sorry for the wait but I've been busy with school and my family. I don't know when the next chapter when be up because I don't know what is going to happen next yet. I will update as soon as possible. Until then you can check out some of my other stories. Please review it helps with the writing of the story. I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Finding Peace

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chapter 6: Hanging Out

Last Time

When they got back to her room, Kagome went over to the closet to select an outfit to wear. After that she made her way to the bathroom to clean up some. Afterwards she got ready and met with Sami outside of her rooms, Together they went off to find the children so Kagome could have time with them.

This Time

Kagome and Sami found the children chasing an irritated Jaken around. They steed by a tree watching them having fun torturing Jaken. After about 20 minutes of watching, Kagome decided that it was time Jaken had a break for the children.

"Ok Shippo, Rin, I think it's time to leave Jaken alone for awhile." Kagome said walking up to the children, who were currently sitting on Jaken, "It's time for us to have fun together."

The children reluctantly got up off of Jaken, because of all the fun they were having torturing him. They walked over to Kagome to see what they were going to do today.

"Ok, today we are going to learn about herbs and their uses." Kagome told them.

"Yay!" Shippo and Rin shouted at the same time.

"Alright then let's go to the garden and start." Kagome said turning to Sami. "Will you please lead the way to the gardens for us?"

"I would be honored." Sami replied.

After about a 5 minute walk, they arrived in the garden within the castle walls. Kagome looked around the garden to see what herb she wanted to start with. When she decided on that, she started on her lesson with the children. They had fun looking at the different herbs and learning about them. After the lesson, Kagome chased Rin and Shippo around the garden playing a game of tag.

While all of this was taking place, they had an admirer from afar. Sesshoumaru was working in his office on the duties that come with the title of Lord of the Western Lands. He was reviewing a document, when he heard Kagome outside in the garden. Curious as to why she was there, he made his way over to his window that over looked the gardens. He saw Kagome standing in the garden with Rin and Shippo sitting in front of her listening to what she was saying. He realized that she was teaching them. He stood there and watched how she captured the children's attention and kept it. He watched them play after the lesson, all the while thinking that Kagome really was going to make a great mother someday.

Soon it was approaching time for dinner. Kagome gathered the children and brought them inside to get cleaned up for dinner. When she did this Sesshoumaru quickly realized that he has watched them all day. He walked back over to his desk and picked up the document he was looking at earlier.

Kagome finished getting the children ready for dinner. She then proceeded to get ready herself. She dressed in a more formal kimono without realizing what she was doing. She then proceeded to put light make-up on to accentuate her beauty. In another room close by, Sesshoumaru was dressed to impress his little miko. He then went down to the dining room to wait for her and the children.

Author Note: Sorry about the wait but I've been so busy with college and work that I haven't had time to sit down and type this chapter up. The next chapter might be while due to previous reasons and writers block but I will try to get it to you as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. Until next time.


End file.
